


New House

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Moving In Together, Once Upon A Time, Romantic Fluff, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short and silly oneshot where Emma and Killian go shopping to get the materials for their new house when Hook moves in. Problem is, Killian and Emma have different views of a nice house.





	New House

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly and humorous oneshot that I've thought of long ago. Enjoy!

The couple walked into the store, ready to buy the products for their new house. Well—not exactly ready. They had both decided to wing it and buy whatever they saw.

At first, Emma and Killian were originally just going to leave the house the way it was and just clean it. But Mary Margaret had insisted that it is an absolute _must_ that they redecorate the house, which meant picking colors for their walls.

Emma didn’t care much, as long as the wallpaper was simple. She and Killian had better things to worry about, like furniture and such.

Killian, on the other hand, was very much enjoying this little trip. There was a lot of ‘oohs’ and ‘hm’ coming out of his mouth— it was his first time experiencing this and seeing lots of “different” things from the new land he was in— which were followed with a pair of rolling eyes from Emma.

“Seriously, Killian. I know you didn’t get to do these type of things back then, but tone your excitement down a little bit,” Emma told him when he was starting to take a _lot_ of wallpaper samples that was soon going to turn into a pile.

After a long moment of strolling (and Killian wandering off into other sections) across the big warehouse store, Killian finally bursted.

“ _This._ This is the one we must choose,” He exclaimed with eyes lit up with amusement as he waved the wallpaper in front of her. Meanwhile, Emma was standing there, eyes rolling eternally. For goodness sake, it was a blue wallpaper design simply filled with a whole bunch of white _mini anchors._ It was for a children’s bedroom, too!

Then and there, she decided that someday, she would have to take Killian somewhere where he can get more exposed to the world and what it’s like.

“Seriously?” Emma said as she tugged on his arm and complained, “We are looking for plain and simple colors, not a design that is too much.” _Or any wallpaper for a kid’s bedroom,_ Emma added silently.

“But…,” Hook began.

“No buts.”

Hook stared longingly at the mini anchors then turned around in defeat.

\---

As the couple continued strolling, Emma _finally_ found a couple of color pallets that fit for anything.

“There you go,” She said to Killian and passed him three or four color pallets, “Any of these would be good enough. Pick one!”

Killian frowned at the colors with _no anchors at all._ He was not interested at any of these plain colors. He liked the anchors one, no one back in the Enchanted Forest had any pirate material like that. But he chose a color for his one true love, anyway.

“Umm… burgundy?” He proposed, picking a random one. As much as he despised the plain colors simply because there was no anchors, he had to agree with Emma— these colors would fit anything.

But Emma, apparently, did not stick with her statement.

Emma cringed, “Okay, so maybe not _every_ color is good…” But she waved it off, “That’s okay, there’s a lot of colors left, pick another.”

Killian raised an eyebrow. “Okay then,” He continued as he shuffled through the samples, “What about this citron one?”

She leaned down and observed it, then shook her head.

“Too light.”

“But you just said…”

“Just picked another one!” Emma huffed in annoyance. Seems like Emma _did_ care for this more than she expected.

Hook threw his head back and laughed. He kissed the top of her head and said, “Anything you want, love.” This was going to be a long day for _both_ of them.


End file.
